


Oh Golly Gosh Size Ain't A Problem

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Molly and Nicole get... close.RP Fic.





	Oh Golly Gosh Size Ain't A Problem

Molly Holly happily walked in her normal bouncy way through the backstage area. Nicole was sat alone in a hallway, she was already waiting for her match, although she had a while to wait yet... She just didn't like waiting with the others. Molly saw Nicole and smiled at her.

"Hiya Nicole."

She said in her bubbly voice. 

"Hey Molls."

Nicole's response was soft, but not as warm as usual. Truth be told she was distracted, she still had no idea how the hell she got signed up to 'beat up' Stephanie... she was a little worried she might actually hurt the girl.

"Something wrong Nicole?"

"Just wondering how to get out of the... well, the flop match."

"Come hang with me."

"You sure... we could get in trouble..."

"Nahhh. We'll just say you pulled a muscle and I was helping you out with a deep tissue massage."

"Lead the way then..."

Molly smiled and led Nicole to her dressing room. Nicole had smiled as she followed her. Molly let her in and quickly closed the door behind them. Nicole quickly sat down.

"So what should we do?"

"Well... the... massage... sounded interesting?"

"Well take your shirt and jeans off, leave you knickers on and get up on the changing bench."

Nicole smiled and quickly did so. Molly quickly got up on the bench and straddled Nicole's back. She began to rub her muscles. Nicole had mewed softly, slowly becoming a little more relaxed. Molly kept up her massage gradually getting harder in her rubbing. Nicole continued to murr, slowly relaxing further. Molly was working up quite the sweat with how hard she was having to work Nicole's muscles. Nicole had waited until she was sure the girl was tired before moving so she was facing the girl, gently drawing the girl down into a kiss. Molly murred and kissed back willingly. 

"Maybe we should... finish undressing?"

"Sounds like fun."

"You first."

Molly quickly began undressing. Nicole smiled and settled to watch. Molly was soon down to her knickers just like Nicole. 

"Such a sexy girl."

“Gee Golly Gosh thanks!"

Molly gushed with a big smile. Nicole smiled, pulling Molly down to settle in her lap. 

"Such a cute giggle."

Molly smiled and softly kissed Nicole. Nicole murred and responded sweetly. 

"Sweet girl."

Molly reached over and picked up the bottle of massage oil she sat up and poured it all over her naked upper torso and then some over Nicole's before laying back down and beginning to rub herself over Nicole massaging her with her entire body. Nicole soon murred softly. Molly kept rubbing herself over Nicole. 

"Molls... you keep that up...."

"What Nicole?"

"We should probably move on... You know... less rubbing, more touching?"

"If you like."

Nicole smiled. 

"I like."

She teased, moving to tease Molly's clit lightly. Molly mewed. Even through her her panties, which were already soaked from both her own juices and the massage oil, the touch of Nicole's fingers set her body on fire. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Nicole smiled, slowly running her hand under Molly's panties to tease her clit directly. Molly mewled. 

"You like that baby?"

"Oooooh Yesss."

Nicole smiled, slowly pushing inwards. Molly let out a low squeal. Nicole soon set a pace. Molly tried to keep pace. Nicole soon upped her pace. Molly began to squirm. 

"Come for me baby."

Molly cried out and came.


End file.
